mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Equestria Games/Gallery
Prologue The Friendship Express S4E24.png The Crystal Empire in the distance S4E24.png Rainbow Dash looking out train window S4E24.png|"This just got real!" Ponyville teams training S4E24.png Fluttershy flying upside-down S4E24.png Scootaloo hovering S4E24.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle cheering S4E24.png Spike with a checklist S4E24.png Spike stops the bags from toppling S4E24.png Fluttershy sitting on a barbell S4E24.png|Even Fluttershy is exercising. Bulk Biceps lifting weights and Fluttershy S4E24.png|What? This does count as exercise....doesn't it? Helia and Parasol hoof-bump while doing wing-ups S4E24.png|Wing-ups and hoof-bumping? I guess [[Testing Testing 1, 2, 3|Pegasi really can multitask.]] Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "who here besides me" S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Bulk Biceps lifting weights "YEAH!" S4E24.png|"YEAH!!" Rainbow Dash "no matter what your sport is" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering S4E24.png Spike and Apple Bloom cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "with the possible exception of" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash being humble S4E24.png Scootaloo "don't feel bad" S4E24.png Scootaloo "no shot at getting gold either" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "there are no winners" S4E24.png Scootaloo "still have the chance to be awesome" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "that's the spirit!" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "win lots and lots of stuff too" S4E24.png Ponyville teams go back to training S4E24.png Arrival at the Crystal Empire The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png The train pulls into the station S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png Spike carrying a heavy duffel bag S4E24.png|Even in episodes focused on him, Spike is still the luggage mule. No offense. Spike, CMC, and a pile of bags S4E24.png Spike the champion gear-carrier S4E24.png Apple Bloom worrying S4E24.png|Are you really really sure you've got everything? Spike "in with the portable ramp" S4E24.png|Right here! Spike falling over S4E24.png|No brakes though. Scootaloo tells Apple Bloom "give it a rest" S4E24.png Spike "I have a simple trick" S4E24.png Spike "I count to ten" S4E24.png Spike "easy, peasy, cider squeezy" S4E24.png Crystal royal guards pick up Spike S4E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders worried S4E24.png Crystal royal guards cart Spike away S4E24.png|Spike being dragon-napped by two crystal guards Scootaloo "what's going on?!" S4E24.png|Where are you taking him! Spike being carried away by royal guards S4E24.png Spike covering his eyes S4E24.png Spike falls onto the ground S4E24.png Twilight and Cadance "are you all right?" S4E24.png Crystal royal guard "a thousand pardons" S4E24.png Spike confused S4E24.png Crystal royal guards backing away S4E24.png Cadance with hoof around Spike S4E24.png Twilight, Cadance, and Spike walk to the palace S4E24.png Spike lying on a couch S4E24.png Crystal Pony feeding Spike gems S4E24.png Crystal Ponies pampering Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance "known throughout my empire" S4E24.png Spike sucking on a gem S4E24.png|The Great and Honorable Spike... with an emerald pacifier. Twilight walking onto palace balcony S4E24.png Twilight pointing off the balcony S4E24.png Crystal statue of Spike S4E24.png Spike "hello, gawgeous" S4E24.png|Hello, Gawgeous. Cadance asking Spike to light the torch S4E24.png Cadance "in the history of the Equestria Games" S4E24.png Spike accepts Cadance's request S4E24.png Spike mentioning a "bonus" S4E24.png Spike breathing fire S4E24.png Spike accidentally burns fanning leaf S4E24.png|Oops! The opening ceremony Equestria Games stadium overhead S4E24.png|Let's hope it's like this for the 2016 Olympics First overview of folded flags S04E24.png Shining Armor "two minutes!" S4E24.png CMC waiting for the ceremony to start S4E24.png|The CMC are excited. Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Try to name all of the cameos in this shot. (Also, is that Bulky's mother?) Twilight enters the royal box seating area S4E24.png Twilight bowing to Princess Celestia S4E24.png Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png Twilight walking uneasily S4E24.png Twilight's seat next to Celestia S4E24.png|Celestia invites Twilight to her place Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png Twilight waving back to Cadance S4E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack in the stands S4E24.png Spike walking with Ms. Harshwhinny S4E24.png Spike "until you give me the signal" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "couldn't be simpler" S4E24.png Spike and Harshwhinny step outside S4E24.png Games stadium torch platform view S4E24.png Spike getting stage fright S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "Mr. the Dragon, are you coming?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "would somepony help him walk?" S4E24.png Royal guards approaching Spike S4E24.png Royal guards pushing Spike forward S4E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle holding up the hoop S4E24.png Scootaloo breaking through the hoop S4E24.png Rainbow Dash flying through the hoop S4E24.png|"Awesome!" Fluttershy flying through the hoop S4E24.png|"Yay." Bulk Biceps flying through the hoop S4E24.png|"Yeah!" Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png|No comment. Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack cheering S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle cheering S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S4E24.png Scootaloo about to plant the Ponyville flag S4E24.png All folded flags S04E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "this is the signal" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny tapping her hoof S4E24.png Spike frozen in place S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "I'm giving you the signal now!" S4E24.png Spike nervous S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny yelling at Spike S4E24.png Spike climbing the torch ladder S4E24.png Spike looking nervously at the torch S4E24.png Spike inhaling deep S4E24.png Spike has a coughing fit S4E24.png Spike telling himself "get it together" S4E24.png Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Spike starts to sweat S4E24.png Equestria royalty S4E24.png|Equestrian royalty surprised Princess Cadance "what's wrong?" S4E24.png Spike blowing a puff of smoke S4E24.png Spike "tell me this isn't happening" S4E24.png Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack worried S4E24.png Spike on the verge of panicking S4E24.png Twilight "Equestria, we have a problem" S4E24.png|"Equestria, we have a problem!" Nice NASA reference! Spike and Ms. Harshwhinny on the torch platform S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "you're a fire-breathing dragon" S4E24.png Spike "some cough drops maybe?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny scowling at Spike S4E24.png Spike exhaling feverishly S4E24.png Princess Luna yawning S4E24.png|Come on, Spikey! Luna doesn't have all day! She's got a moon to raise! Princess Cadance "go down and help him!" S4E24.png Twilight getting worried S4E24.png Spike acting like a lighter S4E24.png|Now Spike's a broken Zippo? Spike struggling S4E24.png Twilight casting magic S4E24.png Twilight's aura appears inside torch S4E24.png Games torch finally lights S4E24.png Torch flames calming down S4E24.png Spike covered in soot S4E24.png Equestrian royals relieved S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle relieved S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny and royal guard surprised S4E24.png Spike "I'm... not sure" S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Spike looking up at the torch S4E24.png Spike pondering S4E24.png Telling Spike everything Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Rarity "there are our little superstars" S4E24.png Twilight's friends proud of the CMC S4E24.png Rainbow Dash ruffling Scootaloo's mane S4E24.png Pinkie, RD, and Scootaloo look up at Twilight S4E24.png Twilight flying down to her friends S4E24.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E24.png Twilight admitting the truth S4E24.png Twilight distressed face S4E24.png Rarity slightly derp-eyed S4E24.png Twilight "figured it out on his own" S4E24.png Applejack "tell him just in case" S4E24.png Twilight "afraid of how he'll take it" S4E24.png Rainbow sees Spike approaching S4E24.png|"Here he comes! Act casual!" Twilight and friends acting "casual" S4E24.png|Hey, Dashie, the '90s called. They want their lingo back. Rainbow Dash "'sup?" S4E24.png|"'Sup?" Spike "the weirdest thing happened" S4E24.png Twilight about to tell Spike the truth S4E24.png Spike "with all of Equestria watching" S4E24.png Spike "the thing just lit!" S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle "whew!" S4E24.png Twilight "afraid you'd be upset" S4E24.png Spike "why would I be upset?" S4E24.png Spike "with my mind!" S4E24.png Twilight and friends in disbelief S4E24.png Crystal Ponies approaching Spike S4E24.png Spike signing an autograph S4E24.png Crystal Ponies complimenting Spike S4E24.png Spike "you know what else is amazing?" S4E24.png Spike focusing on autograph S4E24.png Crystal Ponies looking at each other S4E24.png Spike trying to light autograph on fire S4E24.png Spike trying too hard S4E24.png AJ, Bloom, Rarity, and Sweetie staring at Spike S4E24.png Twilight and Scootaloo worried about Spike S4E24.png Spike straining himself S4E24.png Twilight "may I have a word with you" S4E24.png Spike gives the autograph back S4E24.png Spike "delayed reaction" S4E24.png Crystal Ponies puzzled S4E24.png Spike trying to read Twilight's mind S4E24.png Spike "set fire to something" S4E24.png Twilight tells Spike he can't light fires with his mind S4E24.png Spike "how do you explain what happened" S4E24.png Twilight "cast a spell to do it for you" S4E24.png Spike dejected S4E24.png Twilight with hoof under Spike's chin S4E24.png Spike tearing up S4E24.png Spike "I need to be alone" S4E24.png Spike walking away S4E24.png Crystal Pony walking up to Spike S4E24.png Crystal Pony asks Spike for his autograph S4E24.png Spike "ask somebody special instead" S4E24.png Crystal Pony disappointed S4E24.png The aerial relay Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png Applejack and Rarity enter the stadium lobby S4E24.png Applejack "that's Dash and Fluttershy!" S4E24.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Pinkie Pie galloping to the stands S4E24.png Security guard stopping Rarity S4E24.png Lyra steps through magic-disabling device S4E24.png Lyra Heartstrings has her magic sealed S4E24.png Rarity annoyed S4E24.png Rarity steps through magic-disabling device S4E24.png Rarity has her magic sealed S4E24.png Rarity "hmph!" S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png|You'd think by now that Bulky would have upped his game. Bulk Biceps flying up to Fluttershy S4E24.png Bulk Biceps gives Fluttershy horseshoe baton S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Pinkie Pie "we'll have eight medals so far" S4E24.png Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Cloud Kicker flying through rings S4E24.png Rainbow Dash zooming through rings S4E24.png Spike approaching Ms. Harshwhinny S4E24.png Spike talking to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E24.png Spike "something else I can do" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "what are you talking about?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Spike "that wasn't really" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny rolling her eyes S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "next thing you know" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny muttering "celebrities..." S4E24.png Spike getting an idea S4E24.png|Spike gets a (terrible) idea. Rainbow and Spitfire flying through rings S4E24.png Rainbow Dash and Spitfire neck and neck S4E24.png Spitfire takes first place S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Rainbow and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E24.png|Wonderbolt hoofbump! Singing the Cloudsdale Anthem Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png|Interesting how indifferent Rainbow is about getting silver. Shining Armor announcing the anthem S4E24.png Spike "shall do the honor of singing" S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Shining Armor "what are you doing?" S4E24.png Spike "I know all the words" S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor "they only play the anthem for the winner" S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Spike in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike starts singing poorly S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Spike wishing the song was over S4E24.png|Still think this was a good idea, Spike? Twilight Sparkle face-hoof S4E24.png|Oh, my Celestia, this is painful. Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png|You're lucky we TV viewers have DVR. Unicorn stallion covering his head S4E24.png|Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!!! Wonderbolts cringing at Spike's singing S4E24.png|The Bolts are probably not feeling like winners anymore. Spike still singing poorly S4E24.png Rainbow Dash shocked and Fluttershy cringing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png|Worst. Two. Minutes. And. Ten. Seconds. Ever. Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png|... Hiding / Ice archery finals Cutie Mark Crusaders in the door frame S4E24.png CMC find Spike in the room S4E24.png Spike packing bags S4E24.png Scootaloo "moping in here for almost the entire Games" S4E24.png Spike depressed while packing S4E24.png CMC looking at each other S4E24.png Equestria Games stadium exterior at night S4E24.png Shining Armor waving to the crowd S4E24.png Shining Armor "as they always do" S4E24.png Ice archery targets S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png Pizzelle and Pinprick taking positions S4E24.png Ice archery event about to start S4E24.png Applejack "Ponyville doesn't have any ice archers" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie with hooves around Applejack S4E24.png Rainbow "Cloudsdale has two ice archery finalists" S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer firing ice arrows S4E24.png Pizzelle firing ice arrows S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie hopping in the top row S4E24.png|"Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Pinkie Pie "I'll show you how" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png|"Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Scootaloo "but he wouldn't listen" S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Spike utterly depressed S4E24.png Spike gasping and inhaling feather S4E24.png Spike hacking up feather S4E24.png Spike grabbing suitcase S4E24.png Clothes spill out of suitcase S4E24.png Spike under pile of clothes S4E24.png Twilight "no more hiding out" S4E24.png Twilight "you're coming with me now!" S4E24.png Spike puts on hat and sunglasses S4E24.png Pinprick firing ice arrows S4E24.png Archers firing ice arrows S4E24.png Rainbow "those aren't your average arrows" S4E24.png Ice arrows freezing over targets S4E24.png Ice archers still firing arrows S4E24.png Archer number 7 firing arrows S4E24.png Archer number 7's target S4E24.png Dr. Hooves surprised by archer 7's progress S4E24.png Twilight "you're being so hard on yourself" S4E24.png Spike in disguise S4E24.png Twilight "are you kidding?" S4E24.png Twilight "I've totally let ponies down" S4E24.png Spike "can we at least watch from inside" S4E24.png Spike walking back inside the stadium S4E24.png Archer 7's target almost completely frozen S4E24.png Dr. Hooves picking up an arrow S4E24.png Dr. Hooves knocks over arrow bucket S4E24.png Dr. Hooves trips over arrow bucket S4E24.png Ice arrow flying upward S4E24.png Ice arrow piercing a cloud S4E24.png Cloud freezing over with ice S4E24.png Spike saves the Empire yet again Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png|Oh no! Frozen cloud falling toward the stadium S4E24.png|Definately not good!!!!!! Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Shining Armor in shock S4E24.png Twilight and Spike in shock S4E24.png Celestia and Luna in shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Pegasi fly toward the frozen cloud S4E24.png Rainbow Dash trying to slow the cloud down S4E24.png Fluttershy trying to slow the cloud down S4E24.png Shining Armor "cut the disabling spell!" S4E24.png Security guard "there isn't time!" S4E24.png Spike becomes determined S4E24.png Spike running onto the field S4E24.png Spike jumps from Shining Armor's back S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png Spike jumping from Pegasi's backs S4E24.png Spike taking a deep breath S4E24.png Spike engulfs frozen cloud in fire S4E24.png Frozen cloud turning to steam S4E24.png Spike with an umbrella S4E24.png|Spike using Pinkie Pie's hammerspace abilities. Spike getting rained on S4E24.png Crowd cheering for Spike's heroism S4E24.png Mane 6 commending Spike S4E24.png Cadance thanking Spike S4E24.png|Spike, Cadance, Celestia and Luna Princess Cadance bowing to Spike S4E24.png Spike "I guess..." S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses "you guess?!" S4E24.png Spike "just saw what needed to be done" S4E24.png Spike not proud of himself S4E24.png Applejack "not makin' a lick of sense" S4E24.png Spike "it's just how I feel" S4E24.png Twilight "you keep saying you let everypony down" S4E24.png Twilight "only you can make it right" S4E24.png Spike downtrodden close-up S4E24.png Spike asking Twilight to turn back time S4E24.png Twilight pondering on Spike's words S4E24.png Princess Cadance "we can't turn back time" S4E24.png Cadance "would you do me the great honor" S4E24.png Twilight encouraging Spike S4E24.png Cadance, Celestia, and Luna nodding S4E24.png Spike "have to at least give it a shot" S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Epilogue Equestria Games podium second and third S04E24.png Equestria Games podium S04E24.png Pinkie cheering "we did it!" S4E24.png Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "wonder which medal that was?" S4E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy's silver medals S4E24.png Applejack giving Apple Bloom a noogie S4E24.png|The Apple sisters at their cutest. Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny telling Spike "it's time" S4E24.png Spike standing next to the fireworks S4E24.png Spike confident in himself S4E24.png Spike about to light the fireworks S4E24.png Spike lighting the fireworks S4E24.png Fireworks shooting up S4E24.png Spike watching fireworks explode S4E24.png Spike watches the fireworks display S4E24.png Fireworks over the Games stadium S4E24.png Promotional Cutie Mark Crusaders Equestria Games promo.png|A promotional image posted on My Little Pony's Facebook page early in season four. Equestria Games poster.png|The poster for the Equestria Games posted on the Hub's Facebook page. Equestria Games teams S4E24.png|The teams have gathered for a pic on the Hub's Instagram. Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|All the teams looking at the unlit torch. Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png|The Equestria Games torchbearer, fillies and gentlecolts. #LikeABoss! Equestria Games EW promotional.jpg|Spike's fire breath to light the torch is being an uncooperative jerk. Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png|"Winners or not, we all still have the chance to be awesome."